His Beauty Is a Beast
by chibi-excel
Summary: Gary and his house hold were cursed almost a hundred years ago after he angered the wizard Arthur. He finds a girl he dubs worthy of 'falling in love with' and orders her to return, but ends up with her brother instead. Nyo!HunTai and more. Yaoi and yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings and names: Nyo!HungaryxNyoTaiwan (Gary and Liu), HungaryxTaiwan (ElizavetaxMeilin), AusSwitz, Prucan, Spamano, NyoGermanyxNyo!Italy (Monika and Alice), and RomaniaxBulgaria (DemitrixNikola)**

**His Beauty Is A Beast**

_**Chapter One: Give Me A Break!**_

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Gary Héderváry was a well-bred, well mannered, handsome young man with many admirers. Both women and men would flock to talk to him, each being politely turned down with the same phrase of 'I'm waiting for my true love'.

After hearing of this man whom reportedly not only had a beautiful face, but a beautiful soul as well, the gentleman Arthur Kirkland went to pay him a visit. Not as the rich man he was though, he decidedly went as a homeless man.

Upon seeing the disheveled and dirty man on his doorstep, Gary recoiled in disgust, slamming the door in his face. Arthur told him a heart wrenching story in attempts to gain sympathy and entry, but Gary would not budge. He told Arthur, through one of his workers, that a true man needs no help to live.

In a rage, Arthur threw open the door and marched inside.

Once inside he took a Tudor rose from the sack over his shoulder and crushed it into Gary's hands.

"You, who lives off of his family's wealth and his own beauty, have no right to speak to me of such things so mightily."

The crushed rose in Gary's hand then turned into a sort of liquid, and seeped into his skin.

"I can do nothing about the wealth you have, since your parents are already dead, but I can do something about that beauty and pride of yours." Arthur said in a venomous voice and started to chant a curse in Latin.

As he did, a horrible pain enveloped Gary's body and he realized he was growing a tail and ears. He began to feel his bones warp to change his figure, but the chanting suddenly stops. When Gary looked over, he saw his friend Gilbert had tackled Arthur, which only sent him into more of a rage.

Deciding not to use the whole curse on Gary, Arthur gave all of the members of the house hold animal qualities and placed a curse on the manor itself, preventing any of them from going outside the front gates.

"Let us see how well you fare locked up with no means of food or supplies." Arthur said with a cackle before telling Gary how to end the curse. "All you must do to end this is find the 'true love' you are so fond of using as an excuse. If you do not within one hundred years, you shall die from the poison now in your skin and your workers will turn into the cursed creature now dwelling within them."

Before Gary could say anymore, Arthur had disappeared, leaving him and his servants to suffer.

97 years later, Gary wonders down the halls of his mansion, as he does every day, in his dark cloak to hide the reminders of his curse. Once he reaches his family's treasure room though, he receives a surprise.

Standing there with a large sack full of his possessions is a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and wide amber eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asks angrily, noticing a strange curl at the top of her head bounce as she jumps back.

"N-nothing. What are you up to?" She asks, trying to feign innocence.

Gary doesn't buy it. He storms over and snatches the bag out of her hands before grabbing her wrist to ensure she doesn't leave. "You are the one who has been stealing from here for the past month, aren't you?" Gary asks and she gulps nervously. "So that's a yes…"

He takes a minute to look her over and realizes something; she's not bad looking. In fact, she's beautiful. If he could make her love him then surely the curse would break, and since she's pretty it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have her around for a least a few months after. "I will not call the police, but you shall instead come and work for me. You will be a maid at my manor until your debt is paid off."

The girl scoffs. "And why would I do that? Besides, I have a baby brother to take care of, I must go home now." She says, watching as Gary grabs a bird from a large golden cage nearby much to her annoyance. The rich sure like to show off.

"He will go home with you, if you don't return he will kill you." Gary says before going over and re-opening the window she snuck in from. "Now you may go, and if need be you may bring your baby brother; my maid Lilly shall take care of him while you work."

She sighs and mumbles a few curses in what sounds like an Asian language. "Fine, I'll come back…" The girl grumbles, stomping off to the window before leaping out of it.

Proud of himself, Gary comes downstairs and sees his albino friend Gilbert.

"Why are you so happy?" The albino asks and Gary places a hand on his shoulder.

"I have found someone to break the curse, let us celebrate tonight." The brunette says and Gilbert's eyes light up.

"FUCK YEAH! It's time for an awesome drinking party!"

The next day Gary wakes up early and goes about preparing himself for the arrival of his victim…er…true love. Of course no amount of preparation could make the hideous ears and tail go away, but the cloak luckily does a good job of hiding them while keeping him looking sexy. Which is, of course, very important when trying to trick…er…'woo' his new-found victim…er…true love. He should really get those straight before she arrives.

The knock finally comes around ten and he opens the door, casually looking out and seeing that his beautiful savior has lost some height, hair, and the entirety of her chest. "What…is this?" He asks in distaste and the newly disfigured girl glares up at him, her curl bouncing with the movement. Why does such an out of place strand of hair fascinate him so much?

"I'm Meilin's brother, Liu." The boy says annoyed and Gary fumes.

"I wanted a voluptuous woman! Not some scrawny little boy!" He exclaims and Liu glares.

"WHICH IS EXCACTLY WHY I TOOK HER PLACE! My sister may be a thief and strangely clumsy woman, but she is not a whore. I will work off her debts, since they are technically mine as well." Liu says and Gary glares.

"How will I get rid of this curse with a bratty little boy taking the place of a beautiful woman?" He asks, more to himself, in exasperation. It makes him wonder if Arthur is still around and pulling strings to screw him over. It's quite possible.

"Virginity is not a curse." The surprisingly small teen says as he enters the mansion.

"What does that-? I'm not a virgin." Gary grumbles and Liu shrugs.

"I don't know why you're lying to me; I could care less if you are hopeless with the ladies."

"I am amazing with the ladies; I have to fight them off with a stick." The lighter brunette brags and Liu looks at him blankly.

"I see. So you're gay."

Gary looks at Liu in disgust and rage. "How _dare_ you say such a thing of me! That is a sin!"

Liu rolls his eyes. "Yeah, like a hundred years ago. Now it's all the rage. Get with the times old man." He looks Gary over before smirking. "So I'm guessing that's why the 'ladies' man' is still innocent; he doesn't want the women and he doesn't want to want the men. How interesting…perhaps Meilin would have been safer coming here than me."

"I WANT YOU OUT!" Gary roars and Liu jumps slightly.

"Alright…" Liu says, a little nervously, and backs out of the house. Leaving as quickly as he came.

After a few hours Gary calms down. "Since that little brat came, I wonder where his sister is. She should still have the bird." He says and a small blonde boy looks at him in disgust.

"Stalker."

"It is not stalking, I'm just checking on my bird." The brunette says and the blonde groans, heading out of the room.

"Roderich! He's doing something stupid!"

Gary twitches as he watches a taller brunette come in, adjusting his glasses. "Way to rat me out, Vash." He says and Vash rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, he's your problem now, Roderich." The blonde says before leaving.

"I'm going to look anyways, head butler or not you aren't my boss." Gary says, looking at Roderich defiantly.

"Go ahead. After all, this girl is very important to us."

The slightly shorter brunette grabs a mirror and hits a button on it, the image of fabric appearing in the glass.

"Is it broken? Do you think Monika could have made a mistake?" Roderich asks, referring to the blonde German girl who was both a guard and inventor in their house, and Gary shakes his head no.

"The bird must be in someone's clothes." Gary says before hearing the sound of rain from the mirror.

"She's outside? She'll catch a cold…" Roderich says and Gary nods, watching as the bird flies out of what turned out to be a hood and overs above the person, revealing a very soaked Liu.

"Him again!" Gary hisses before looking back and seeing the boy shiver. "God damnit…" He groans again and Roderich smirks a little.

"Shall I call him a car?" Roderich asks and Gary sighs.

"Might as well…" He clicks another button on the mirror, showing a map with a small red dot flashing. "It appears he is on Maximus street." Gary says and Roderich nods, making the call.

Outside, Liu looks up at the man who has pulled up to him in a limo. He seems kind enough, holding an umbrella over the drenched teen and all, but Liu has no illusions on what he is here for.

"I am here to bring you to the Héderváry mansion." The man says and Liu looks at him in a mixture of distaste and nervousness.

"Must I?" Liu asks him and the man looks him over.

"I would highly recommend it; unless you wish to get sick." The man points out and Liu groans. He does have a point, by now his clothes are more water than fabric.

"Fine…" He gets up and slides into the backseat, surprised that Gary is not in there. Not disappointed, not even remotely.

They soon arrive at the manor again and Liu goes in, surprised when a small blonde girl runs up to him.

"Welcome back! I'm Lilly!" She says, fidgeting with the hat on her head and her long dress.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Liu!" Liu says sweetly and she smiles. At least she seems nice, unlike a certain other person in the house...

"There are clothes waiting for you in a room upstairs, Gary said he will show you. He has a deal he wants to discuss with you!" Lilly places a hand on his shoulder, making him blush slightly. "Please hear him out, Liu."

Liu sighs and nods, he can't say no to a girl after all. Or someone nice like her. "I suppose I have no choice…"

"That's the spirit!" Lilly's smile widens at him before she heads off.

"Try not to get a crush on her, you don't want her brother Vash to kill you." Gary says as he comes up behind the teen.

"So why did you kidnap me?" Liu asks and Gary rolls his eyes.

"I did not kidnap you. I have taken you in from the rain…Why weren't you at home anyways?" Gary asks and Liu glares.

"Mind your own business. But if you _must_ know, someone else must have found Meilin out, because she's gone and the apartment is ransacked. She's okay though…apparently some woman has taken her in." The teen mumbles and Gary frowns.

"I see…so if I were to help you in such a time of need…your sister would be so grateful she would fall in love with me." The taller man muses and Liu groans.

"She is not into men, you idiot. While you are good looking and rich, two things she wants most in a person, you are not a woman and are therefore useless."

Gary twitches and looks at Liu annoyed. "Are you kidding? I've wasted all this time-!"

"It's only been one day…" Liu points out and Gary glares.

"When you only have three years left to live unless someone falls in love with you, one day is pretty important!"

The teen laughs a little. "What is this? Beauty and the Beast? Where's the rose? Where's the talking furniture? Shouldn't Lilly be a teacup or something? ...That would be adorable, actually…" He mumbles before looking at Gary and realizing something else. "Also, why are you still attractive? Come up with something better to describe your urgent need to lose your virginity."

Gary grabs the boy's wrist and pulls him closer. "The 'rose' is in my body. In a few weeks time it will begin to secrete a poison that will slowly kill me over the next three years. As for disfigurement…he stopped halfway, but not before he could do this." He reaches up and removes his cloak, revealing the cursed ears and tail.

Liu stares at him wide-eyed for a minute before his face lights up. "That's adorable! I've only seen this sort of thing in manga and anime! But the real thing is so…so…cute~!" He exclaims, reaching out and petting Gary's tail.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Gary gasps as Liu continues petting him.

"…Hm? Oh, I have a soft spot for soft and fluffy things…and okamimimi is my favorite of the kemonomimi styles!" Liu coos and Gary twitches.

"What the hell are you talking about…?" He asks, wondering if he should just push the boy off or not. It does feel good, though...

"It's the names for animal ears and tail on a person, okamimimi is wolf ones! Which is awesome because wolf's tails are the fluffiest!" Liu says excitedly, continuing to pet his tail before noticing the flustered look on Gary's face. "This isn't…like…erotic for you, is it?" He asks, staring up at Gary curiously and making the man twitch.

"_What_? If you so much as thought that was a possibility then why did you start touching it?" He fumes and Liu shrugs.

"I told you already; I like it. It's the one thing about you that I do like. If it gets you hot and bothered, that's your own problem." Liu says and Gary groans.

"You're a brat."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, old man?"

"Call me old man again and you're out of here." Gary warns and Liu smirks.

"You shouldn't reward bad behavior; it'll only make me more of a brat."

The two of them continue to argue back and forth until Lilly returns with another girl. She has light brown eyes that match her brown hair tied back in a ponytail, except for a long curl dangling from the side.

"Alice, this is our new house-guest, Liu." Lilly says and Alice's eyes light up.

"He's adorable~! And he gets along so well with Master Gary!" She observes, bringing the boys out of their argument.

"We do not get along, Alice!" Gary fumes.

"Wha-? Who said I'm living here?" Liu asks in shock. "I-I can't live with him! Okamimimi or not!" He whines.

Alice looks at him confused, tilting her head to the side and making her hat fall off to reveal cat ears. "Why not~?" She asks and Liu's eyes light up.

"She has kitty ears...Nekomimi! Do all of the people here have ears?" He asks Gary excitedly and the man nods, a little creeped out.

"Yeah…you can take off your hat I suppose, Lilly." Gary says and Lilly does, bunny ears coming out of it.

"This is so cute! I might not ever leave!" Liu exclaims and the girls cheer as Gary groans.

"Great, I wanted a pretty woman and instead I get stuck with her creepy little brother…this is all Arthur's fault. Somehow." Gary mumbles to himself as Liu pets the girls' ears.

* * *

><p>AN: Liu is an otaku. An otaku with a kemonomimi fetish. (How lucky for him!)I edited this a little (taking out stupid things like Italy saying 've' in it and some spelling mistakes). Anyways, this is my Nyo!HunTai rendition of Beauty and the Beast. I'm not good at writing yuri, so I decided to do the Nyotalia version with the normal version as a side couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, Beauty and the beast, or Hetalia.**

**His Beauty is a Beast**

_**Chapter Two: Meet the help**_

* * *

><p>Liu looks at Gary defiantly. "I'm not staying."<p>

"I'm not giving you a choice." Gary says as Alice and Lilly quietly leave. "Now follow me so I may show you to your room." He takes the boy's wrist and drags him down the halls.

"Wh-why do you want me here exactly?" The boy asks hesitantly and Gary looks at him annoyed.

"DO NOT get the wrong idea. It will just be easier to meet potential love interests with the help of a cute little boy that women feel safe around." Gary says and Liu glares.

"I won't be a pimp." Liu says bitterly and Gary rolls his eyes.

"It will not be like that, I will simply hold dances, which you will advertise."

"It's almost adorable how you think I'm well liked."

Gary stops and looks at Liu curiously. "You…don't go to school, do you?"

"We steal and therefore are constantly on the run. I could not stay in a school, it would be too reckless." Liu points out.

"Ugh, you're making it more and more difficult not to kick you out on the street." Gary groans and let's go of him. "You will still do it. Go to colleges, make friends, and invite them here."

Liu rolls his eyes. "I don't need to. All I will have to do is hang up posters on campus."

"Fine, do that then, you lazy child." Gary says, opening a large door to reveal a spacious, elegant room. "This will be your room."

"Why is everything so…pink and frilly?" Liu asks, staring at the room in disgust.

"I was expecting Meilin. That is also why it's next to my room." He pauses and avoid Liu's glare before pointing to a door in the corner. "Don't go through that door, it's to my room."

Liu continues to glare at him. "Maybe I'll sneak in and strangle your perverted neck in your sleep…"

"That's better than my other death option." Gary says casually and Liu looks at him flustered.

"D-don't try to get my sympathy, jerk! It won't work!" The teen stutters and Gary raises a brow.

"I wasn't…anyways, do as you wish for now. Dinner will be at six." Gary says before leaving the room.

"Ugh…I need new sheets…" Liu mumbles, staring at the pink covers, sheets, and array stuffed animals. "At least the stuffed animals are cute…"

After getting things semi-situated, Liu heads out of the room in search of new linens, decked out in his new button up shirt and dress pants. "Gary, you suck at manners. Didn't even show me around…the jerk…" The boy mumbles annoyed as he stomps down the hall.

"Hey! Don't be so loud!"

Liu looks up and sees a stern looking woman with short blonde hair that hugs the nape of her neck. "Sorry." He says insincerely and she glares.

"Say it like you mean it."

"Wow, you're good. Say, since you're here does that mean you have ears and a tail, too?" Liu asks, catching the woman off guard.

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw Gary's…and Lilly's…and Alice's…"

She groans in distaste. "How careless."

"So what is your name? I'm Liu." Liu says, smiling at her.

"I-I'm Monika…I work as a guard here."

"So can I see your ears and tail?" He asks excitedly and Monika looks at him shocked.

"H-huh?"

"Please? I'm trying to see if anyone's looks cuter than Gary's!" Liu says before frowning. "It isn't sitting too well with me that I'm finding his the cutest…"

Monika sighs and pulls off her hat and coat, revealing golden dog ears and a tail. "H-happy now?" She asks, blushing in embarrassment.

"So cute~! Can I-?"

"NO."

Liu frowns. "Fine…"

"Better than Gary's?" She asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

"No…" Liu says, deflating a little. "His are more fluffy…"

"Maybe you just like him." Monika blurts out and Liu twitches.

"NOT. FUNNY." He hisses before turning to leave.

"He must like you, though…" Monika says, making Liu stop on his tracks. "I saw him a little while ago and he still had his cloak off, while he usually only takes it off to shower. He's always thought he looked ugly without it…perhaps because he likes you, you calling his cursed appearance cute made him…"

Liu goes bright red, making sure not to turn back and look at her. "Th-that's not it! I-I have to go find linens! Non-pink ones!"

"You should look for Lily, she would know." Monika says and Liu nods, running off. "Hm…that would be interesting though…if I were right." She mumbles before shrugging it off. "Mein gott, I'm so desperate for this curse to end that I'm imagining Gary is in love with a boy!" She says to herself before feeling her ears and smiling a little. "It is nice though…for someone other than Alice to call these features cute…"

Liu runs into the dining room breathless, ten minutes past six. "I-I'm sorry! I had to make my bed and then I didn't know where this place was and I got lost, and-!"

"Calm down and sit." Gary says and Liu notices he's not wearing his cloak, making the teen blush at the thought of what Monika said. "Hm? Why are you suddenly so red?" He asks before sighing and motioning to a chair on the other end of the large table. "Just sit...and try not to get sick."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Liu says, sitting in the seat anyways, making Gary roll his eyes. "Where is everyone else, anyways?" He asks, looking around the room, and the older man sighs.

"They eat when we're done."

"WHAT? WHY?" Liu asks, both shocked and disappointed, and Gary smirks.

"You really are gullible. Do you truly believe in this day and age I would sit alone to eat when I have a house full of people? They will be here shortly."

"Oh thank god." Liu mumbles as he sighs in relief.

"What? Don't want to have quality bonding time with me?" Gary teases and Liu glares.

"Not with you."

"Oh, if only I cared enough for that to hurt."

"Oh, if only you could shut up for five minutes." Liu mocks and Gary glares.

"You know, I-!"

"Dinner is ready~!" Alice calls, coming out with an arm load of trays.

"Who the hell is this?" A boy who looks similar to Alice, minus the smile, asks annoyed as he glares at Liu.

"Be nice Lovi~! He's the person who will break our spell!" A curly haired man with a thick Spanish accent says and 'Lovi' glares at him.

"Stop calling me Lovi! My fucking name is Lovino! Say the whole damn thing or don't say it at all, Antonio!" Lovino hisses in his heavy Italian accent and Antonio pouts.

"He's also not the one breaking my spell. He's the one helping me find the GIRL who will break it." Gary says, cutting any arguments short.

"That's right, you have to be able to stand someone in order to love them." Liu says and Antonio smiles.

"That's not true! Lovi is constantly saying he can't stand me, yet he is madly in love with me!" Antonio says happily and Liu rolls his eyes.

"Then he obviously CAN stand you." Liu says and Antonio looks at Lovino excitedly.

"Look, Lovi! Even a stranger can see our love!" The Spaniard coos, hugging him.

"F-fuck off! Don't touch me you bastard!" Lovino yells, blushing brightly.

"You two should take off your hats and coats like the rest of us~! Even Monika and Lilly have!" Alice says and Gary looks at Liu curiously.

"You got to Monika?" He asks in shock and Liu looks at him confused.

"Is that odd?"

"Ugh, so that macho potato woman got to free her useless ears and tail before I could? This is bull shit!" Lovino groans in distaste and Antonio laughs a little before pulling off the Italian's hat, kissing his fluffy lynx ears softly. "D-don't do that!" He whines and Antonio chuckles under his breath, taking off his own to reveal fox ears and a tail.

"Wh-? No way! A fox and a lynx!" Liu gasps, staring at Lovino in awe. "That is AWESOME! You're officially the COOLEST!"

Lovino blushes a little before smirking as he sits down. "Of course I am! It's good to see you chose someone with brains, master Gary!"

Gary twitches a little. "I didn't choose him."

"I wouldn't fall for you anyways." Liu says annoyed.

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Please Master Gary, behave." Roderich says in distaste as he enters the room with Vash and Lilly.

"Oh wow, how many people do you have exactly?" Liu asks before shrugging. "Then again, Beast had whole cupboards full of 'people'."

"I only have ten workers. And I assure you that none of them are in the cupboards." Gary says casually and Liu gasps.

"TEN? Didn't that guy you pissed off run out of animals? The again…if he made a lynx…he was obviously clutching at straws…" Liu mumbles before smiling. "I'm glad, though, because Lovino's cool."

Gary rolls his eyes. "I'm cooler than that brat."

"Jealously is unbecoming master Gary." Roderich says and the man scoffs.

"I'm not jealous…don't be stupid." Gary says and Roderich rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say. I suppose showing off the effects of our curses is now allowed?" Roderich asks and Gary nods. "I see, Vash, we can take ours off." He says to the now blushing blonde.

"I-I don't want to take mine off!" Vash hisses and Roderich smiles at him.

"But it's cute." Roderich says and before the blonde can refuse, he yanks off his hat and coat, revealing the ear and tail of a lamb, as Roderich himself has those of a bear.

"…That…is strangely adorable…" Liu says and Vash glares.

` "Shut up!"

"Whatever, everyone sit down and eat." Gary orders and everyone obeys.

"Where are Gilbert and Demitri and Matthew?" Lilly asks and Gary shrugs.

"Matthew and Gilbert are probably up watching TV. They ate earlier." Lovino says and Liu looks at Gary confused.

"Who are these people?" He asks and Gary smirks.

"Oh, you'll see them eventually. Have fun with that." Gary says and Liu tenses up.

"Wh-why do you have that look on your face…?" He asks nervously and Gary's smirk becomes more evil.

"You'll see."

After dinner Liu heads back to his bed chambers from the dining room as everyone else heads off to do their own thing. He wanders the halls and, once again, gets lost. The further he goes, the darker the halls become until he eventually notices a door and hears something behind it. Opening the door he sees a man with bright red eyes and light brown hair. But that is not what he notices most. On his back, fanned out behind him, are bat wings.

"AAHHH!" Liu screams before fainting.

"…Opps…I thought you were someone else…" The man says and shrugs. "I suppose I should pay more attention when pulling pranks." His wings suddenly retract into his back and he walks over to the now unconscious Liu. "I also thought the person was a girl…" He mumbles, looking Liu over and shrugging. "Even if it isn't, Gary still has pretty good taste with this one~!"

As soon as he lies the boy down on his bed Gary comes running in, panic written all over his face.

"Demitri! Is Liu here? I heard him scream!" Gary says and Demitri laughs a little.

"Yeah…about that…I was trying to scared Gil and Mattie, but…Liu is it? Came in and passed out!" Demitri explains, amused at the worried expression that is now fading from Gary's face.

"So that's why the lights are all off in this hall…" Gary mumbles and Demitri nods as the Hungarian man picks up Liu. "I'll bring him to his bed, I guess."

"Of course! He is yours after all." Demitri says and smiles. "Tell your little boyfriend I'm sorry when he wakes up~!"

Gary groans and looks at Demitri annoyed. "I'm not into guys, Demitri. You should take time from playing pranks to actually talk to people about what is going on in your house."

"Yeah…but then I wouldn't have had the joy of scaring the shit out of your 'not boyfriend'." Demitri teases and Gary rolls his eyes, leaving.

* * *

><p>AN: Going through and editing every chapter...seriously annoyed with the use of the words 'ears and tail'.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Beauty Is a Beast**

_**Chapter Three: In The Woods**_

* * *

><p>Liu wakes up in his bed and notices a blonde haired boy with glasses and a long strand of hair bouncing in front of his face. "…Who are you?" He asks and the boy smiles.<p>

"I'm Matthew. I heard you fell victim to a prank met for me and Gilbert, I apologize. That must have been scary." Matthew says and Liu nods.

"Do you are one of them? What animal do you represent?" He asks and Matthew laughs a little.

"You don't waste any time, huh?" Matthew asks, removing his hat and coat to reveal the ears and tail of a red panda.

"Whoa! That's so cute! To go with a red panda he really must have been desperate, but all of these different things are sooo cool!" Liu exclaims and Matthew smiles.

"Thank you." Matthew says before turning around and pouring Liu some tea. "So…I heard you think Gary is cute."

"Wh-? Would you people stop bringing that up? It's only because of the wolf thing!" Liu huffs and Matthew nods.

"I wasn't teasing you…it just seems strange…no one has ever called Gary cute." Matthew says and Liu looks at him confused.

"Really? But he's so good looking…"

"He's been called handsome, of course, along with many other compliments…but…never cute. It's just interesting to me is all."

Liu sighs. "Matthew…has Gary ever fallen in love?" He asks, catching the man off guard.

"…Fallen in love…? No…I suppose he hasn't. There was one person who was important to him…but not romantically. His grave is actually in the woods out here." Matthew says, pointing to the woods outback of the mansion. "He was Gary's friend, both rich and handsome. After the curse Gary was no longer able to see him…he was so heartbroken about that…especially in the later years when the man grew old and died."

"So…you think he loved him?" Liu asks and Matthew sighs.

"Not in the way you are thinking. Gary doesn't fall in love. It's not that he hates it…but he is too into himself to ever put another person ahead of him." Matthew says and Liu rolls his eyes.

"You'd think he would learn by now…"

"Well…he has become more kind. He will help us and what not, but he would never risk his life or anything like that."

"I see…" Liu says before stretching a little. "Well, I need to go and put up things for his dance he will be having…" He smiles at Matthew and stands up. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Matthew looks at him with an almost amused smile. "Of course. Have fun, Liu."

Liu nods, sighing to himself. "I'll be back later, I guess." He says as he grabs some clothes and gets changed before leaving the mansion and heading to the nearby college. He looks around, admittedly apprehensive. It has been awhile since he has gone anywhere to associate with people. In fact, Gary and his weird workers are the only people he has really talked to aside from Meilin in about three years. Of course that is nowhere near as bad as one hundred, but for a normal human being it is still a pretty long time.

He continues to walk around awkwardly when he arrives on campus. All he needs is to get someone to print some stuff for him, since Gary apparently has never heard of a computer or printer. Something he plans to fix in the oncoming weeks.

"Hey there! You lost?" A girl with a long body-length braid gently bouncing with her movements.

"A little…I-I don't go here yet…but…there is something I would like to advertise and I don't have a printer at home so I..." Liu mumbles, looking down shyly.

"I see! Well allow me to help you! I'm Cho Hee!" The girl says excitedly before taking his hand and leading him to the large library. "This is a great college, you'll love it! Also, depending on when you graduate, I will be here and help you out!"

Liu smiles at her. "Really? Thank you! I'm Liu!" He says and she nods before sitting down at a computer.

"Alright, hand me the disk or USB and I will print it!" Cho Hee says and Liu nods, handing her his small USB. She quickly pulls it up on screen and starts printing out forty copies before reading it. "Ohhhh! A ball? How fun! Can anyone go?"

"Yeah, anyone can go. The master of the house prefers if women come though; he is looking for love." Liu says and the girl grins.

"Sounds fun! I wouldn't mind falling for a rich guy!" Cho Hee says, laughing a little before leading him to the now printed papers. "If you'd like, I will put these up on the other side of campus, since that is where my next class is. My cousin goes to another college, he can put some up as well."

Liu looks at her happily. "R-really? Thank you so much!"

"Of course! Anytime!" Cho Hee replies before heading off towards her class.

Liu smiles to himself as he watches her leave, amazed at how nice she was. Then again, in college they are more adults than children, unlike grade school. Now in a good mood, Liu heads around campus putting the flyers up. Once he finishes he heads home. It's around three now, so high schoolers are getting out as well. He's never gotten along with them, his education stopped at a very young age after all along with his social interactions, but today he is confident things will be fine.

As if on cue, three older boys come up to him. They are quite cliché in their outfits; baggy hoodies, baggy jeans, and what not, and because of this Liu isn't really intimidated. Who could be anything more than amused at walking clichés?

"Who are you?" One asks and Liu looks at him.

"I'm a new worker for the mansion over there." Liu says, pointing to the tip of the mansion only slightly being able to be seen from the large woods that surround it.

"You work for that haunted place? Creepy!" Another one says, looking at him a little scared.

"Hey, if you're so good with that fucked up place…then you will be fine in the haunted woods as well." The third says and the second looks at him.

"Dude, whoa, that place has killed people. Don't get crazy." He says and the third and first one scoff.

"Who cares? The mansion does too. He'll be fine." The first one says before grabbing one of Liu's arms as he tries to sneak by. "Ahh, now where do you think you are going?" He asks and Liu pales a little.

"I-I um…" Liu stutters as the third one grabs his other arm. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Awww he's scared~!" The first one teases and Liu glares up at him. Of course he's scared, he has just recently found out curses and magic are real, and now he is told the woods near the cursed mansion are haunted? Hell yeah he's gonna be scared of that!

"Let go! Leave me alone!" Liu orders, struggling in their grasp as they drag him to the border of the woods.

"They say when you enter only a cursed creature can save you. Let's see if it's true." The first one says before he and the third lift Liu up and toss him inside.

Falling with a loud crash, Liu lands on a long and thick tree stump. Groaning in pain, he looks around and notices how dark the woods are. Of course woods are usually dark, but right now if he didn't know better he'd say it was the middle of the night. Getting up and dusting himself off, Liu begins to walk around. He can't see where he was thrown in, he can't see any end in sight.

After a few hours of walking further he searches for any sign of light, any sign of an exit. He wonders if he should call out, but decides if this forest is also cursed he might just run into something dangerous and deadly. If only he got them to call him a car, all of this would have been avoided. As he mulls this over and continues to wander around, going up and down hills, he feels it begin to rain.

"The skies were clear…" Liu mumbles to himself before he realizes something; the woods control their own weather. It sounds ludicrous, but when you think about a bunch of people with ears and tails, it isn't too farfetched. "That Arthur guy really had it out for Gary…" He says before another sound comes to his ears; the sound of growling.

Turning slowly, he sees a group of wolves now surrounding him. Looking around for anything to protect himself with he notices all the fallen branches and rocks he had seen earlier sinking under the ground. "Oh no…" He mumbles, backing away. As soon as he moves, the wolves race towards him. Bracing himself for death, he closes his eyes.

Soon he hears the sound of loud growls and bodies slamming to the ground, none of which are his for some reason. Opening his eyes he sees another wolf, a much larger wolf with the fluffiest brown coat he has seen. It's beautiful, and from appearances, is now his savior. He watches it finish off the other wolves, only knocking them unconscious thankfully; Liu couldn't live with himself if he somehow lead to animals being killed.

Staring in silent awe, he watches as the victorious wolf comes towards him and notices one of his front legs is bleeding. Once the wolf reaches him in collapses at his feet.

"Ah! Hold on!" Liu exclaims, tearing off a piece of his shirt and wrapping it carefully around the unconscious wolf's leg. Once it's wrapped Liu wraps his arms around the wolf, hoisting it into his arms to carry. As soon as it's in his arms an opening appears in front of him. "So…you're the cursed creature they were talking about…" He mumbles, his voice strained from having to lift the large animal up. Ignoring his wobbling legs, he walks forward, getting out of the woods and ending up in Gary's large back yard.

He reaches a garden, the one for flowers, and can't go anymore so he collapses, landing in the flowers. "Ah…Gary will be pissed…" Liu mumbles, still holding the wolf against him. "I'm sure someone will find us soon enough…" He says to himself, petting the soft wolf and burying his face in its fur. Granted, he doesn't know how nice it will be when it wakes up, but he's not going to pass a chance like this up!

After a few moments he feels the wolf's body begin to move, not on the outside however, no, the movements are coming from inside of it. Beginning to panic, Liu sits up and looks the still sleeping beast over, wondering if bringing it out of the woods was dangerous for it. He quickly wraps his arms around it and goes to stand again, to drag it back to the woods, but stops in his efforts when he feels the body change to that of someone eerily familiar.

Frozen in shock, the unconscious person still leaning against him unconscious in his arms, Liu quickly buckles under the weight and comes crashing down into the same patch of flowers again. In his arms, bruised and sleeping, is Gary. The beautiful wolf who saved him was the beautiful man he hates. Getting confused, Liu shifts underneath Gary in an attempt to get loose. It comes to no avail, however, as Gary now has a tight hold on his waist.

"G-Gary…Gary wake up, we need to get you inside…" Liu says quietly, lightly patting the man on the back. "Gary…come on…you're heavy…" He groans and decides the gentle approach isn't working. "GA-! RY-! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" The boy yells into his ear, making Gary jump up in shock before wincing in pain.

"Ow! Damnit what were you doing in the forest?" Gary yells and Liu quickly yells back.

"What the hell were you doing as a wolf?"

"I asked you first! You stupid little brat!"

Liu glares at the man. "I was pushed in by some asshole high school kids! Now what the hell were you doing?"

"You know most people would be showering their hero with praise and, I don't know, medical attention." Gary says annoyed and Liu looks at him surprised for a moment.

"Oh god that's right! I'm so sorry!" Liu jumps up and helps Gary stand before heading inside. "However…once we get you taken care of…I have quite a few questions about those woods and you."

"Yeah yeah…I'm sure…I will answer them." Gary mumbles, his breath ghosting over the back of Liu's neck as he leans on him for support.

"G-good…and also…we need to invest in come technology here." Liu says, a blush rising to his face.

"Ugh…I was afraid you would say something stupid like that…"

* * *

><p>AN: OH MY GOD IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I mean, I know not a lot of people read this...but there are a few...so I am REALLY sorry to you few who actually read this and the even smaller, if even existing, amount who really liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**His beauty is a beast**

_**Chapter Four: Behind the curtains**_

* * *

><p>Liu sits next to Gary in the library, placing a cloth on his arm. "You know…in this day and age…this kind of treatment isn't necessary…"<p>

"Well, I went out of my way to save you, you should make me feel better however I choose." Gary says and Liu blushes.

"Wh-whatever you say…so now that you are feeling better, want to explain things?" Liu asks and Gary groans.

"You're exhausting with your questions…"

"This is the first time I'm asking a question! God you're such a drama queen!" Liu huffs and Gary looks at him annoyed.

"I am not. Anyways…which do you want me to start with?" Gary asks and Liu thinks for a minute.

"…You being a full blown, awesome looking, wolf." Liu says and Gary sighs.

"It's part of the curse…leaving the grounds makes us all turn into the animal we are cursed with. Of course I do own the woods, but since they are cursed already they just turns us into it anyways." Gary explains and Liu nods.

"Alright…so…um…the woods…?" Liu asks and Gary sinks into the seat to get comfy.

"This will be long…so sit down in a seat." Gary says, patting his leg. "Take a seat child." He teases and Liu blushes.

"S-stop trying to get me on you, pervert." Liu grumbles, moving to a seat across from him.

"It is simply a joke, Liu. Don't take it so seriously. Besides, you are the one who was holding and nuzzling me earlier." Gary points out and Liu goes bright red.

"B-because you were a wolf! I thought you were just some really cool wolf!" Liu says flustered and Gary smirks.

"Mhmm. I believe you too." Gary teases before relaxing a little in his seat, his eyes going to his arm. "As for the woods…don't ever go near them again, understood?" He asks and Liu nods. "Good. Now then…in those woods…lies a curse worse than ours. While ours affects only us, and emotionally whoever cares for us, the woods will capture and devour anyone they see.

"Since I was young that curse has been there, left by a bitter witch who died in those woods. She was lonely and sad and hateful. While she was still alive, due to this loneliness she cursed the woods to capture 'friends' for her and bring them to where she is. Since she died, they are now killed as well. In fact, the only good thing about our curse is that it counteracts hers in a way…well...no...because it keeps it going in another…" Gary says, his eyes wandering as Liu stares at him intently.

"You see, thanks to already having a curse on us we are immune to all other curses. On the other hand…the power of our curse is keeping that one alive…and increasing its strength ever year as our curse strengthens leading up to my death." He mumbles. "When I die…if I die…those woods will become downright murderous. They will pull in anyone who comes within ten feet. Which I guess for those of you who care about the wellbeing of others is yet another reason I need to be freed."

Liu looks at him in awe. "Gary…that's…horrible. I mean…just awful. Not only do you have your curse…but another one right in your backyard…that's just…" He notices an almost distant look in Gary's eyes and stops. "Um…anyways…how did you know I was in there?"

"I have a friend in there." Gary says, resting his chin in his hand as he stares out the window to the woods. "He tells me everything."

"Hm? Who is this friend?"

"A man who died many years ago…he requested when we were young to be buried in the woods and informed me in a deathbed letter that it was still what he wanted. Honoring his wishes, I instructed his wife to bring the body here, making sure she didn't see me, and I would bring him in myself. As soon as he was buried things were calm for a while. Quite a few years actually. Until our curse started to get very strong and woke it up. Since then he has talked to me once in a while, which is how I found out he actually loved the old witch in the woods.

"He even wanted to marry her…but he couldn't. Such a thing would have gotten them both killed. I suppose him being buried in there, with her, is why it calmed for so long. It's kind of romantic…in a bitter sweet way." Gary mumbles before Liu sniffles a little, making him look at the boy curiously. Sitting in his seat, Liu is staring at Gary with teary eyes. "Wha…?"

"You all had such horrible lives…th-that poor man…and that poor, poor witch…it's horrible…" He says, sniffling and wiping his eyes occasionally.

"Liu…are you crying for strangers?" Gary asks softly, a small smile on his face as Liu looks away annoyed.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not only crying for strangers!" Liu says before blushing a little. "I-I mean…! Not that I'm crying! Damnit, just go away!"

The Hungarian rolls his eyes and stands up from his chair before kneeling in front of Liu's. "They are happy now, you know." He says before pulling out a handkerchief and wiping Liu's now tear stained cheeks. "They are in a sort of heaven, I guess, and together. Both are very happy and the witch desperately want the curse she created to end."

"B-but…for all those years they were both so miserable…that pain doesn't just go away…and then there is you...a-and the others." Liu mumbles and Gary sighs.

"God…you're such a baby…" Gary groans. "We still have hope. As for the other two, think about it; twenty years of pain compared to an eternity of happiness. Which do you think matters more to them?"

Liu looks down at Gary for a moment before a confused expression come to his face. "…Are you trying to comfort me?"

Gary blinks up at him before blushing a little. "I don't like people crying in front of me. Besides, I think I was doing a very good job."

"I didn't say you weren't…it's just…weird. Saving me, getting hurt for me, and now comforting me…you're kind of weirding me out." Liu says and Gary looks at him annoyed.

"You are helping me with something important, a thing whose importance you now understand even more. Of course I'm going to make sure you are okay. Until I break this curse, I need you." Gary mumbles, his face growing a deeper shade of red with every word he says.

Liu stares at him for a moment before standing up. "This is getting weird. I'm out." He says and Gary nods, getting up as well.

"Agreed. Try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the night, would you?"

Liu goes to yell at him, but quickly decides against it as he sees a man with white hair and red eyes walk by, long golden wings behind him. "Oh my god! That is so awesome!" He exclaims before running after the man.

"Great…he's meeting Gilbert…that'll go over well." Gary mumbles in distaste before going towards his study, running into Roderich along the way.

"Gary. Get in my study now." Roderich orders and Gary looks at him confused, obeying anyways.

"What do you-?"

"What do you think you are doing?" The Austrian asks, his voice laced with a subtle anger. "You went into the woods for Liu? If you want a normal person to do what he is doing so much, we can find another. Those woods are dangerous for us. Any longer than an hour inside and our bodies become overwhelmed with the mixture of our curses power and the wood's curse's power. You know very well what happens after that."

"I know, I remember...our bodies will disintegrate from the inside out…but I knew where he was. I knew it was less than an hour away. I would not have gone in had I not known that." Gary says and Roderich looks down to his injured arm.

"…You fought the beasts in there."

"They were going to kill him."

Roderich's eyes leave the wound and look Gary straight on annoyed. "Since when do you care about someone else's life? Let alone some kid you have only known a few days."

Gary leans back in a chair and meets Roderich's gaze dead on. "Don't minimalize him for the short time he has been here. After today I am more sure than ever that I want him around." He says and Roderich looks at him surprised.

"…Really? Why is that?"

"He cried. For me, for you, for all of us…and even the witch and my old friend." Gary answers. "Someone so…kind…I can benefit from having him around. Don't you think?" He asks and Roderich smiles a little.

"Oh yes, I believe with all my heart you are going to benefit greatly from his presence." Roderich says and Gary looks at him suspiciously.

"…Why do I not like it when you say it?" Gary asks and Roderich smirks.

"I wonder…either way, you may go to do what you please now." Roderich says and Gary rolls his eyes.

"It's frustrating being around you. Aren't I the one who is supposed to be in control?" Gary asks and Roderich shrugs.

"Not when you are doing it wrong."

* * *

><p>AN: Liu you're such a crybaby! *shot* Hmm...I might go into everyone's history a little. At least Gary and Roderich's will be mentioned in more detail. As for the man who died...he wasn't someone from Hetalia. Just a random dude. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**His Beauty is a Beast**

_**Chapter Five: Setting up**_

* * *

><p>Liu wakes up and yawns. Today is the day of the big dance Gary is holding. Sadly, as one of the man's workers, he must now go and decorate for it. At least he gets to attend. Getting out of bed, he goes to his dresser and grabs the clothes Gary has bought him; fancy white button up shirts that mirror Gary's old shirts, a red vest, suit coat, and suit pants. It's a bit constricting and weird, but he's gotten used to it a little in the past few days.<p>

Once he finishes he heads out to the hall and downstairs, seeing Gary in the large ball room they will be using. He can see the excitement in the man's eyes, making Liu smile as well. If all goes well tonight Gary will find someone and make a connection, falling in love. All of the curses here will go away and all of these people Liu now cares about will be freed and happy.

"Good morning, Gary!" Liu says happily and Gary smiles at him, patting the boy on the head.

"Good morning, Liu." Gary replies, making everyone including Liu stare at him in shock. "Wh-what?"

"…Since when are you so nice to Liu?" Matthew asks and Gary rolls his eyes.

"Since he made this dance possible." Gary mumbles and Liu smiles again.

"I am more than glad to help. Oh! By the way…um…why a masquerade theme?" Liu asks and Gary laughs.

"Ah, ever the idiot I see. We all have things we must hide, masquerade seemed perfect." Gary says and Liu looks at him annoyed.

"Ugh…ever the ass I see. I have to admit it makes sense…but still, must you always piss me off?" Liu asks and Gary rolls his eyes.

"Just shut up and get to work. Go help…Matthew I guess." Gary says before heading out of the room. "Roderich, come with me." He calls and Roderich is soon following him out.

"Does it ever bother you how close they are?" Liu asks Vash and the blonde blushes.

"I-I...they do spend a lot of time together...but Roderich was raised to serve Gary. They have been together since Roderich was three and Gary was born. There are no romantic feelings there, it's more like…a brotherly bond. He's only ever looked at me in romantic interest." Vash says in embarrassment and Liu smiles at him.

"That's sweet. First loves don't always last. It's nice to see one that has gone on for one hundred years." Liu says and Vash looks at him curiously.

"What are you talking about? It's been way more than one hundred years…" Vash mumbles and Liu stares in shock.

"B-but weren't you a teen when the curse was put on you?" He asks and Vash nods.

"I was eighteen….but we have been…together since I was around twelve and he was…well…that doesn't matter." Vash says awkwardly and Liu smiles awkwardly.

"W-well age differences weren't a big deal back then! Heheh…" Liu says and Vash nods.

"That's right." Vash mumbles and Liu looks at him curiously.

"Hm…well…I'm going to go help Matthew." Liu says, motioning over to the struggling man.

"Have fun." Vash says and Liu nods, heading over to Matthew. It had never really occurred to him before that day Gary told him of the woods, but everyone here has over a hundred years of history to their names; old friends, family, possibly lovers, and many more. For all he knows, the women could have had children. It's unlikely but still possible. He wants to know all of it, understand them all, look at them as more than just cursed people.

"Ah! Liu, perfect! Please help me out!" Matthew says, smiling at him. "I need you to help me with the floors. I'll mop and you sweep, alright?" He asks and Liu twitches.

"Ugh…I hate that…I should have just gone and bothered Lovino and Antonio in the kitchen…" Liu mumbles in distaste and Matthew laughs a little.

"Sorry~!"

"Liar."

A few hours later the ballroom is set up and ready, leaving everyone to basically sit around and wait. Looking around Liu realizes a few things; he has no outfit for this, and worst of all, he doesn't know how to dance.

"U-um…is dancing necessary…?" Liu asks Demitri who laughs.

"Of course it is! Why? The little thief can't dance?" He asks playfully and Liu smiles nervously. "Oh…wow…you actually can't? Well then…um…" Demitri stands up and sighs. "We need to teach you then!" He says and Liu frowns.

"Do we have to? Meilin told me learning things that are so unnecessary is a waste of time." Liu says and Demitri thinks for a minute.

"Hm…well…as a thief it wouldn't be much use…but as a worker in the Héderváry household, having such an ability for the many balls that he will surely have is necessary." Demitri explains and Liu looks at him skeptically. "Unless of course you don't want his spell to be broken." He teases and Liu gasps.

"No! No! I do! I really do want to help! F-fine…I'll learn how to dance…" Liu mumbles and Demitri grins.

"Great! I'll go get Gary!" He says and heads out of the room.

"H-huh? Gary? Why can't it be you? Or anyone else?" Liu asks and Demitri smirks at him.

"Gary is great at teaching. I've learned many things from him myself, as I'm sure you will too." He answers before heading out.

"…Huh? What does that mean?" Liu mumbles to himself as the door closes behind Demitri. "Come to think of it…Demitri and Gary are the only ones who are single, aside from Lilly who Vash would never let anyone near. Could it be that in the past they were once…?" He pales a little at the thought of Demitri and Gary being together. His stomach begins to twist at the thought of Gary being with anyone. Surprised at himself, he shakes his head and grabs a book to read and distract him. "I-it isn't like…m-men don't have needs…although I was so sure he was a virgin…"

"Oh yeah?" A voice asks and Liu, in his own little world, nods.

"Well yeah, b-but it's not like it bothers me if he isn't…"

"Not even a little?" They ask, now right behind Liu.

"O-of course not! It's just a…" Liu pauses and looks behind him to see an amused Gary.

"So who is this virgin you wanted?" Gary asks and Liu blushes.

"I-! I don't want them! Go away and mind your own business!"

"I am here on business, actually." The man says, holding his hand out to Liu. "Now come with me to the ballroom."

Liu blushes and looks away annoyed. "I'm not holding your hand. Let's go." He says, walking past Gary to the ballroom.

"My, my, someone is in a bad mood…" Gary mumbles, following him. They get inside and Gary grabs Liu's hand, pulling him closer. "Ready?" He asks and Liu nods nervously.

"U-uhuh…" Liu mumbles and Gary nods, taking the boy's hand into his and placing Liu's other hand on his hip. "Wh-what are you…?"

"You need to learn to lead, not to follow." Gary says before pulling him around to the music Roderich is now playing on the piano.

"Wh-when did Roderich get here?" Liu asks and Gary rolls his eyes.

"Why would we dance without music?"

"Ugh…just buy a damned radio…"

Gary looks at Liu annoyed. "Some of us like sophistication, not convenience."

"Some of us aren't stuck in the mindset of one hundred years ago." Liu counters and Gary groans.

"You're impossible, I pity any girl who has to dance with you." Gary says and Liu rolls his eyes.

"I pity anyone who falls in love with you. I still hope someone is stupid enough to, but I still feel bad for them." Liu grumbles and Gary sighs.

"You would." Gary says and Liu nods.

"Gary…" Liu mumbles, his eyes going to the ground.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever…been in love? Dated? Kissed? Had sex? Have you done any of those things without feeling for the other person?" Liu asks and Gary looks at him surprised.

"That's a bit…personal…" Gary says before noticing the disappointment in Liu's eyes. "Ah…you're really curious about us, aren't you?" He asks and Liu nods. "Well…I've never done any of those things. Any of those activities is useless without love, which I have never felt for anyone.

"…How admirable…" Liu says, a smile coming to his face.

"Hm? What are you so happy about?" Gary asks and Liu smirks.

"That you aren't a huge manwhore."

They come to a stop in their dance and Gary twitches. "I'm not a manwhore."

"I see that." Liu says before wrapping an arm around Gary's back and dipping him. "I look forward to you falling in love."

Gary smirks. "I look forward to you stepping on someone's toes tonight." He teases and Liu huffs, letting go of him so he falls to the floor.

"Ass."

* * *

><p>AN: Hmmmmm yep. Here's another. lD I will go get working on my other stuff...


	6. Chapter 6

**His Beauty is a Beast**

_**Chapter Six: The Dance**_

* * *

><p>Liu fidgets in the new clothing that Gary has given him for tonight. It's not exactly tight, or loose for that matter, but it's cumbersome and something he is not at all used to. As sad as some people may find it, namely Gary when he told him, Liu nor his sister have ever been to anything that was 'fancy' or high class in any way. They have stolen from people while they were attending such things, but never actually went to any. His sister and he were more of the 'back alley' type than the 'tea and crumpets' type. That's how she always described it at least.<p>

"Wow, you look so uncomfortable." Gary says amused as he enters the room.

"I-I'm not used to these things! Don't pick on me!" Liu huffs and Gary comes up behind him, reaching his hands in front of him to grab the tie he is fumbling with.

"I know you're not, don't worry. Once you get used to it you might just be competition, so I would prefer if you stayed awkward." Gary points out.

"I assure you I won't be going near any women." Liu says and Gary looks at him curiously.

"Huh? Why not?" He asks and Liu remains silent for a moment before sliding away from him.

"I have to go now and usher people in." Liu says as Gary stares at him confused.

"Um…yeah…you do that." Gary mumbles, watching Liu run off. "He's such a weird kid, are all of them like that these days?"

"Perhaps he wants you." Roderich says as he enters the room. "At any rate, you need to stop playing with him and focus on this dance."

Gary looks at him curiously. "Focus on Liu…? I don't focus on the kid! I focus on the women I want!"

"…If you believe that than stop obsessing over every little thing the boy does." Roderich sighs. "Get your priorities straight, we're running out of time."

Gary goes to say something, but Roderich turns and heads out before he can. An hour later the dance is set, the people are all waiting for Gary's arrival, Liu shifting uncomfortably next to Matthew. Those of the house have worn long dresses and beautiful hats for the girls, and cloaks and hats for the men. Normally something like that would be strange, but in this house with all of the Victorian themed items, it fits amazingly.

"Ah! Liu!" A vaguely familiar voice calls and Liu looks to see Cho Hee running up to him in a beautiful purple ball gown. "Hello~! How are you doing? Oh! You should dance with me when the music starts!" Cho Hee says excitedly and Liu smiles nervously.

"S-sure…we can dance together. I doubt anyone will other than you anyways!" Liu laughs nervously and Cho Hee takes his hand.

"Nonsense!"

"Everyone!" Roderich calls and everyone looks over. "I am here to introduce you to the owner of this lovely mansion, Gary Héderváry!" He says and everyone claps.

"How…painfully…extravagant…" Liu mumbles and Cho Hee smiles.

"It's cute!" She says and Liu huffs.

"It's over the top…then again…I suppose that's him…" Liu sighs and Cho Hee looks at him curiously.

"What is this dance for?"

"Stupid Gary wants to find a stupid 'love of his life' or something!" He huffs and Cho Hee grins.

"Ahhhh I see." She says before the music starts and she goes near Liu.

Liu sees Gary walk down the floor, towards him. He feels his face heat up a little when their eyes lock, only to have it ruined by Cho Hee taking his hand and dragging him off. "Ah! Wh-what are you-?"

"You promised me a dance!" Cho Hee says, amused at the shared look of disappointment on the boys faces. "Did you forget just by Gary coming here?" she asks and Liu blushes.

"O-of course not!" He pulls her over to an empty space and places a hand around her waist. "Let's dance than!"

Cho Hee smiles, watching the two sneak glances at one another. Here she thought tonight was going to be boring. "Lead the way, Liu~!"

Liu gulps nervously and looks down at the floor. "R-right…" He says, watching their feet intensely as he starts to move.

"Liu, silly, you can't look at your feet~!" Cho Hee teases, tilting his chin up. "You must look at your partner…or other places, but not your feet!"

"R-right…sorry…" Liu mumbles, counting in his head as he dances her around the room, eventually bumping into Gary from behind. "Ah! Sorry!" He says quickly before turning to see Gary dancing with a woman with long platinum blonde hair.

"Ah, it is alright Liu." Gary says, looking Cho Hee over. "Cute partner. I thought you weren't going anywhere near women." He teases and Liu frowns.

"Cho Hee is different." Liu answers, making Cho Hee giggle.

"You're too kind~!" She says and Gary visibly tenses up.

"Whatever, come Julchen, let's dance over there." Gary takes the amused woman, who shares a knowing smirk with Cho Hee, over to the other side of the room.

"God he's such an ass…" Liu grumbles and Cho Hee smiles.

"You two get along so well." Cho Hee says, making Liu blush.

"N-no we don't!" He huffs and Cho Hee laughs a little. They continue to dance for a few more hours as people begin to thin out. Liu notices that Gary dances with literally every girl in the room but Cho Hee, which he's glad for since he likes Cho Hee. The last thing she deserves is to be with that man. Eventually the ballroom is almost empty, only about twenty girls there that don't live there and aren't Cho Hee.

"Ah~! I'm getting so tired~!" Cho Hee says after noticing the look Gary continues to give Liu. "You have fun, say goodnight to Gary for me." She teases before kissing him on the forehead and leaving.

As soon as she's gone Liu sighs to himself and heads out the window doors to sit down on a stone carved bench. Sadly his break is interrupted by Gary, who sits down next to him. "What are you doing? There's still women here." Liu says and Gary shrugs.

"I've danced with them all." Gary answers.

"Well that Julchen girl is still here, you've danced with her and the Austrian woman the most, wouldn't you like to again?" Liu asks and Gary sighs.

"They are nice girls, but I don't…feel anything." Gary says. "There is no girl I have met here that I would be interested in seeing again…or even being alone with. As you see I had this area decorated quite nicely as well in case I found a woman whom I wanted to get to know, but alas there was none."

Liu stays silent for a moment, looking around to see the truly romantic atmosphere of the area. Red roses have carpeted every inch of the area surrounding the newly polished stone walkway and the fountain has been rigged up, by Monika most likely, to have a pink light shining on the inside, illuminating the water to create a truly ideal atmosphere. For a girl at least.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Cho Hee out here." Gary says, pulling Liu out of his thoughts. "You danced only with her all night."

Liu stares at him surprised that he even noticed. "Well…no one else wanted to dance with me." He says, frowning a little. "Not all of us are as popular as you."

Gary smiles a little before standing up and holding his hand out to Liu. "On behalf of all the girls who didn't dare ask, can I have this dance Liu?"

Liu stares at him bright red. "A-ah…um…we can't hear it out here…th-the music, I mean." He says and Gary shrugs.

"I can hear it a little."

"But you should be dancing with the girls and finding your-!" Liu's stopped by Gary reaching out and taking his hand, gently pulling him up and against him.

"I told you, I have no interest in these women…" Gary says, backing them away from the bench. "Now indulge me and dance. I want to see if you have gotten any better over the night."

"O-of course I have!" Liu huffs. "I will have you know I never ONCE stepped on Cho Hee's feet!"

Gary smirks. "She could just be good at dodging." He teases and Liu glares, wrapping an arm around Gary's waist.

"I'll show you!" He says and begins to lead Gary around the path. Neither are able to hear the music, making a beat hard to keep. After a few stumbles Liu decides to focus on his favorite song from the night, playing it in his head as he leads Gary around. He's not sure how long they do this, aside from the fact it was three songs long, but when they finish Gary quickly places Liu's hand on his shoulder and places an arm around his waist.

"I want to lead you." Gary says, making them both blush a little. "W-well what I mean is…you know…you should know how a good dancer leads." He teases awkwardly and Liu glares.

"Whatever you say." Liu grumbles before Gary begins to dance him around. It's much more fluid and set than Liu's, as if Gary knows exactly what he's going to do long before he actually does it. He hates to admit it, but Liu prefers dancing like this with Gary to any other dancing he has done. Giving the control to Gary is almost relaxing, he almost wishes he could have simply done this the entire night.

"Hm…do you think we should go back in? everyone is gone." Gary says and Liu looks at him surprised.

"R-really?" He asks and Gary turns them so Liu can see the empty ballroom. "Oh…wow…they cleared out relatively fast."

"Not really, we've been out here half an hour." Gary says and Liu looks at him shocked for a moment before he realizes something.

"Ah, since no one is here now…" He reaches his hand up from Gary's shoulder and takes the man's hat off before untying his cloak, letting both fall on the floor beside them. "There, now you look much cooler."

Gary smiles a little. "You are a strange boy."

"So I've been told." Liu says as he notices Gary slowing them down.

"I think I'm glad…we got you instead of your sister." Gary mumbles and Liu blushes before laughing nervously.

"W-well of course you do! She would steal women from you, not give you them!" He says and Gary raises a brow.

"But you won't?"

"No! Never!" Liu exclaims. "I want you to fall in love and save everyone from their possible fate! Besides, I'm not much into women anyways." He adds without thinking, quickly going pale after he says it.

"…Are you now?" Gary asks, coming to a stop. "Well…I guess I really don't need to worry about you taking them away…" He says, letting go and backing away from Liu. "Um…I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed."

"W-wait! I didn't mean that I-!" Liu stops himself when he sees Gary practically run into the mansion. "D-damnit…why did I have to open my big mouth? I'm usually so good at lying…" He mumbles before looking to the ground and seeing the discarded hat and cloak. "Stupid Gary…"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took forever again! lD Anyways...yep...here it is. XD Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**His Beauty is a Beast**

_**Chapter Seven: A confession**_

* * *

><p>Liu wakes up, weighing the pros and cons of actually getting out of bed. It's been a week since he let it slip that he is more interested in men than women to Gary, and in that time the two have barely spent any time near one another. Dinner and meetings they are in the same room, but Gary won't even so much as look at him in these gatherings. The whole thing really hurts, and has brought him to realize something he desperately didn't want to; he has fallen for Gary.<p>

He's not sure how it happened, but at some point he fell in love with the strange man. Of course, seeing his own gender, he knows nothing will come from it. With this rises a new question; tell him and undoubtedly get kicked out? Or keep it hidden and have to face the sight of him with a woman? Maybe he should talk to someone about it; that Nikola man seemed smart. He'll talk to him. No doubt he's here this morning.

Getting out of bed and dragging his feet towards his dresser, Liu grabs a random pair of old pants and a t-shirt. Why try to look nice if the only one who matters won't look at him anymore? Once dressed, Liu heads out to the hallway in search of Nikola. As expected, he quickly finds the man in the dining room with the rest of the household members.

"Ah! Nikola, perfect!" Liu exclaims, catching the attention of everyone else in the room. "Can I please talk with you alone?"

Nikola looks at him curiously. "Well, yeah, does it have to be right now?" He asks and Liu nods, making the other man smile a little in amusement. "Alright, I get it. Let's go."

Liu smiles at him and quickly drags him out of the room, leaving everyone else confused.

"Why did he call on Nikola?" Matthew asks, a bit disappointed.

"A normal human can understand any problems Liu is facing better than us." Vash points out. "Really, if Demitri hadn't gotten to him first, I wouldn't be surprised if they would have started something up…since he likes men." He mumbles and Demitri twitches.

"Wait…what? Is he after my Nikola?" The red eyed man asks, moving to leave.

"Liu wouldn't go after someone else's man." Gary says firmly. "Don't be stupid, Demitri."

"Ah…you're right…" Demitri mumbles as everyone looks at Gary in awe. "So you are recognizing his existence again?"

"I won't…let someone slander him." Gary whispers, staring at his food. "Lies are not tolerated in my home."

As the rest of the group continues eating, Liu brings Nikola to his room, looking around before closing the door.

"Aahhh…Liu…what's going on here?" Nikola asks nervously, making sure to stay far away from the bed.

Liu looks over to him sadly. "Nikola…I need your advice." He moves closer to Nikola, the expression on his face almost breaking the older man's heart.

"Hey, hey, don't make such a sad look! I'll help with whatever you need!" Nikola says, placing a hand on Liu's shoulder.

"I'm in love with Gary…" Liu mumbles and Nikola laughs a little.

"Well, yeah, everyone can-!" He stops quickly, noticing the horrified look on Liu's face. "Er…well…Gary can't…if that helps? A-anyways…what are you going to do about it?"

Liu sighs. "I wanted to ask you about that, actually…how did you tell Demitri?" He asks and Nikola blushes.

"Ah…well…Demitri told me…b-but all he did was blurt it out one day. Are you asking for ideas on how to tell him?"

"No, I was just…you don't really go home much do you?"

Nikola things for a second before shaking his head. "Nope, I pretty much live here I guess. My apartment is empty."

Liu stares at the ground. "When I finish telling him my feelings, would you mind if I stayed there?"

"You think he will kick you out?" Nikola asks, looking at Liu concerned.

"I won't give him the chance. I'll run before he can do that."

"Well that's not fair. He can't chase you or talk to you about it if you run."

Liu tenses up. "B-but…he doesn't like men…"

Nikola looks away awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, no, he doesn't like men…but you can't get full closure unless you talk it all out." He smiles at Liu. "Right?"

Liu smiles back, uncertainty written all over his face. "…Right."

"Good! Now I'll go get him and you two can talk! Get it out in the open now, rather than letting yourself get worked up over it until you finally do it." Nikola says, patting him on the back before heading out of the room.

"W-wait! I'm not ready yet!" Liu calls out and Nikola ignores him. "Wha-? Nikola!" He pouts as the man disappears down the hall. "You might be able to handle this kind of situation like an adult…but I don't know if I can…" Sighing, Liu goes over to his bed and sits on it, running his fingers over the soft sheets. He's never lived somewhere so nice, and now he's about to get kicked out all because the 'adult thing' to do is man up and confess. "Stupid adults…"

"What do you need?" Gary asks from the doorway, a little surprised as he watches all the color drain from Liu's face. "…Hey, are you alright?" He asks, moving into the room and closer to the teen. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I really don't know why I have. This house is filled with men who are with other men, but when I think of you being like that all I can imagine is you wanting one of them, being held by some stranger man…and unlike with everyone else, it pisses me off to think you are." His words are quick, some overlapping and the majority said only in whispers, but seeing an almost horrified look on Liu's face is utterly intolerable to him.

"You avoided me…because it pisses you off I am interested in men, huh?" Liu mumbles, a sad smile on his face. "Because you feel like it's some sort of betrayal? I mean, it couldn't be jealousy…right? For me to hope it's jealousy…is foolish, isn't it?"

Gary looks at Liu, taken aback. "Liu…are you trying to say you-?"

"I love you." Liu blurts out before going bright red. "Ah! No! It's too soon for there to be feelings of love…it's more of an intense like…I guess? E-either way, you don't have to worry. I won't stay here lusting after you or anything. Nikola said I could use his place, and maybe while I stay there I can find my sister again…I haven't heard from her since coming here and I worry about her." He says, smiling weakly. "I'll still help Nikola put posters up, if you want. I really want to help you break this curse, I just don't think I can stomach seeing you with whoever you choose."

Gary takes a deep breath and sits next to Liu. "Are you that worried about Meilin?"

"She's my sister. Of course I am. I have been this whole time, it's just I didn't want to stop helping you." Liu mumbles, making sure not to look at the man beside him.

"Then…after you find her…" Gary begins, bringing a hand up to pet Liu's hair. "You are still welcome to visit."

Liu's eyes widen and he looks at Gary confused. "But why would you-?" His sentence falls short as he takes note of the man beside him. Much like his own face Gary's has turned a dark red, his expression is twisted in an almost pained confusion, and the hand in Liu's hair is actually trembling. "Gary…"

"Go." Gary says firmly, pulling away from him.

"But-!"

"I don't want to see you right now. Go to your sister."

Liu frowns. So he was wrong, those were acts of an uncomfortable man trying to get a nuisance out of his house, not someone who might… "Fine. I'm leaving. Thank you for your care." He mumbles in defeat, standing up and running out of the room.

"Letting him leave after such a confession?" Roderich asks, sneaking into the room after Liu has gotten down the stairs. "What are you playing at, Gary?"

"He hasn't went to find his sister because of me. It's not fair to keep him worrying about her for my own convenience." Gary explains, standing up from the bed. "If he comes back, he comes back. If he doesn't, he doesn't."

Roderich twitches a little. "Look here, you stubborn fool, play the heartbroken martyr when it's just your life on the line. The kid loves you and whether you like it or not you return those feelings. Get off your high horse and go get him. Now. Or did you forget that tomorrow is when the poison begins to take effect?" He asks annoyed and Gary tenses up, running out of the room.

Darting down the stairs, past the members of his household, and out into the courtyard, Gary looks for him. Sadly, the boy is no longer on his property. "Damnit! He runs way too fast!" He hisses, kicking the gates to his home.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so, **_so_**_ sorry this took so long. _I lost all inspiration for it for a while and then I decided to go with this. I PROMISE THIS WILL NOW BE REGULARLY UPDATED! (Well, as regularly as I am capable of...and really, there is only probably one chapter left. Maybe two.)


	8. Chapter 8

**His Beauty is a Beast**

_**Chapter Eight: Solution**_

* * *

><p>Liu begins to slow down once he's gotten a few blocks away, and the reality of things set in. He's homeless. Sure, he can stay at Nikola's for a while but eventually the man will want it back. He must get a job or he must steal again, but how can a boy with little official schooling get any sort of job in a world where high school graduation is mandatory? Not to mention he would rather not steal again, he admittedly can't.<p>

Of course all of these concerns are greatly overweighed by painful fact Gary spurned his feelings. Going so far as to say he didn't want to see Liu, are his feelings truly so disgusting to the man? As he thinks about it more, about all the gentle kindness and harsh words toward the idea of him being with men, his pace slows down more until he has fully stopped with tears in his eyes.

"Liu…?" A familiar voice asks from behind. "Liu!" Meilin gasps, running and hugging her brother tightly. "It has been so long! How are you doing?" She asks happily before truly looking at her brothers flushed and wet cheeks. "Ah…Liu…"

"I-I'm sorry, sister…I'm happy to see you too…I just…" Liu mumbles before he notices someone coming up to them. She is undoubtedly a woman, yet she looks almost identical to Gary. "Wh-who…is that?" He asks and Meilin smiles.

"That is my fiancé, Elizaveta! Isn't she beautiful?"

"…She looks alarmingly like Gary." Liu points out before looking away from Elizaveta. She may be the female image, but a reminder is still a reminder.

"Yeah, I thought so too at first. However…they are much different. Elizaveta is sweet and gentle where Gary was just some selfish little-!"

"Shut up!" Liu commands, catching his sister off-guard. "H-he may have done some harsh things, but he is a truly kind man and I will not have you slandering him!"

Meilin stares at her brother in shock. "Dear god you are in love with him."

Liu nods. "He turned me down…"

Rage flashes in the woman's eyes. "Who could turn down my adorable little brother? I should have never let you go there! Had I known you were into men I never would have!"

Liu shrugs. "It's alright…I have a place to stay, so it's alright."

"Of course you have a place to stay!" Elizaveta says sweetly. "My house."

Liu frowns. "Alright…" He mumbles, following the women to a large home. "The Hédervárys sure to love extravagance."

Elizaveta laughs. "Of course! But how did you know my family name?"

"It's Gary's. You look so much alike I can't help but assume you are related." Liu points out.

"Hm…with the same last name I suppose we are." Elizaveta says, smiling at Liu. "Is there anything you would like?"

"How on earth is a sweet woman like you with my sister?" Liu blurts out and both women fall silent. "Er…I mean…oops…"

Elizaveta giggles. "You've got a point! But you know…taken out of that lifestyle your sister has grown much nicer." She points out, making Meilin blush. "Shy, even."

"My sister can be shy?" Liu asks in disbelief and Elizaveta nods.

"Adorably so!" Elizaveta teases the younger girl, making her blush deepen.

"Yeah, you see, I don't know how long I can stay with you two because seeing Meilin like this is the creepiest thing I have ever experienced." Liu says as the two girls flirt. "This is just way too awkward."

As Liu experiences the awkward atmosphere in Elizaveta's house, Gary is growing frantic in his. The man paces around the entire mansion, mumbling incoherently to himself. How could he get Liu? Why didn't he have any phones? Well, Nikola has a phone…why don't they know a number to reach Liu? Even that is admittedly not right. Telling someone you love them over the phone seems empty and sad. After all, how do you kiss through the phone?

Gary blanches a little at the thought. Kissing. He and Liu would kiss. His first true kiss would be with a boy, a male, someone of the same gender as him. Is he really okay with that? He might not be ready for the physical affection such love would entail, but above all else Gary knows he must have Liu back. At his side forever. "Damnit! How do I get him back?" Gary groans punching the wall and leaving a whole.

"You're paying to fix that." Roderich says, coming up to his friend. "Gary, the solution is simple if you would think rationally for five seconds."

Gary looks at him confused. "Send Nikola out to get him? Or perhaps hire some men to kidnap him…" He mumbles before a thick book hits him on the head.

"Don't be creepy, Gary." Roderich scolds. "It won't work unless you get him yourself."

"Are you an idiot? If I leave these grounds I will become a wolf! A wolf wandering around town these days just does not happen!" Gary fumes and Roderich places his hands on his shoulders.

"Gary…try to find him with one of Monika's inventions, then run to him. hopefully you will get to him before you are captured." Roderich says, handing Gary the mirror. "I sent out the bird. Be prepared to leave once Liu is found."

Gary sighs, watching the bird search all sorts of ridiculous places he knows Liu would never go to. Perhaps it would be easier for him to find the boy. Maybe he could do it fast enough. Watching the bird go to a clothing store, Gary twitches. "That's it! I'm searching myself!" He declares, tossing the mirror aside and running out the door.

"Ugh…such a restless idiot." Lovino mumbles as Gary darts past him. "Don't get yourself killed!" He yells to the man before going back to business.

Gary runs through the gates, his body instantly changing into that of a wolf. He aims his nose to the air and searches for Liu's scent, following it around town. Hours go by, most taken up by hiding and running from people. To his surprise and horror, it becomes late and dark. A sort of panic takes him over as the sun continues to lower. Once the sun sets is when the poison will be released, he must find Liu before then!

Finally he reaches a large mansion, the sun now minutes away from going down. He bolts through the gates and up to the door, scratching it desperately as the sun gets closer to disappearing. Trying to call out to Liu, all he can manage is a howl.

"What is that?" He hears Liu's voice say, opening the door to see a collapsed wolf as the sun disappears. "Hu-? Ah! Gary!" Liu yells, kneeling down and scooping the wolf off. "Gary is that you?" Wrapping his arms tightly around the wolf, Liu shakily stands up and hollers. "Elizaveta! Please arrange a car for me!" He pleads, running inside to find the woman.

"Uh…Liu…do you know you are holding a wolf?" Meilin asks as Elizaveta calls one of her limos to meet him out front.

"It's Gary." Liu explains.

"That…just raises…further questions…" Meilin says and Liu groans.

"I don't have time to explain it! He's probably in pain from being outside of the house too long!" Liu yells, panicking until Elizaveta places a hand on his shoulder.

"The car is here, calm down and bring him home." She says, smiling at him. "Take care of your boyfriend."

Liu blushes. "H-he's not my-!"

"He came at his own risk, right? I'm fairly sure if he isn't now, he will be very soon." Elizaveta points out before leading him to the car. "Now hurry back to his home."

Liu gives the driver directions and sits back in the seat, holding the unconscious wolf in his arms. "What were you doing, Gary? You could have died…I think." He mumbles, bringing him into his arms and burying his face in his fur. "Idiot."

They quickly arrive back and Liu hurriedly carries him inside, Gary's body turning back in his arms, causing him to lose balance and fall. "S-Someone! Get out here! I can't carry him!" Liu yells, Roderich quickly running out.

"Liu! Gary!" Roderich kneels down in front of the two. "He didn't…you two didn't kiss or anything, did you?" He asks disappointedly and Liu shakes his head no. "Then the poison is being released."

Liu's eyes widen. "What…? H-he's being poisoned? It's starting? What do we do?" He asks frantically, laying Gary down on the walkway. "Can we drain it out? Medicine perhaps? Or did he find someone?" Liu looks at Roderich in desperation. "Please tell me he found someone!"

Roderich smiles, placing a hand on his head. "Liu, I need you to calm down. He will not die, understand? For one thing, the poison takes years to actually kill him, it is simply hurting him very badly right now-"

"Not seeing how that is much better, but go on." Liu mumbles.

"Kiss him." Roderich says simply, looking at his friend breathless and squirming in pain. "That's all you need to do. End this curse and kiss him."

Liu blushes. "O-oh…um…could you…look away then?" He asks shyly and Roderich nods, turning to face the house. Liu stares down at Gary, trying to work up the courage to do it. The man doesn't want him, would it really work from a one-sided love?

"L-Liu…" Gary groans, opening an eye and smiling at the boy. "You're here." He says and Liu nods, going to say something until Gary grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss. It's chaste and simple, but as soon as their lips meet a strange feeling surges through them both and Gary feels the poison stop.

"G-Gary…" Liu mumbles, noticing the ears and tail still in place. "It…it didn't work." He says dejectedly.

Gary sits up, taking Liu's hand and placing it on one of his ears. "Better enjoy them before their gone."

"Huh…? But we already kissed…" Liu says, his hands groping the ears and tail anyways. "In the movie all they had to do was kiss for beast to become normal again."

"That's not true, Liu. A confession was made as well." Gary points out and Liu stops.

"How…would you know?"

"Nikola showed me the movie a while back when I asked him to." He explains, pulling the boy into his lap. "Anyways, I'm sorry Liu."

"Oh, are you?" Liu asks unamused. "Because that was a pretty dickish move you pulled when I confessed."

"I know, and I am truly sorry." Gary says. "Because as much as I tried to fight it, I love you. More than myself."

Liu laughs. "Is that supposed to be romantic?" He asks amused. "It's really sad you have to say it like that. But, yeah, I love you too." His hands leave Gary's ears and tail as he stares at the man, waiting for them to disappear.

Gary watches Liu's gaze curiously before he pulls him into another kiss. The feeling of the boy's lips make him relax, its far more comfortable than he imagined and makes him want more. Bringing his tongue out, he licks Liu's lips before the boy opens his mouth, allowing Gary access. Roderich comes up, bopping them both on the head.

"Chill your hormones for one moment." The man orders. "Go inside if you plan on making out."

Liu blushes. "Th-that's not what-!" He stops, noticing something about the men in front of him; they both have their ears and tails. "Ah…so…it didn't work again. That movie was such a liar…"

Gary rolls his eyes. "This is not a movie, you idiot."

Liu glares at him. "Listen here, you! Part of the reason I initially stuck around was to see the big light show at the end when you kissed the person! All my kisses did was stop the poison! Nothings gone at all! I'm just…really disappointed right now!" He huffs, crossing his arms and looking to the ground, where he notices a rose. "…What's that?"

"The poison rose." Gary says, looking at Liu. "Maybe if you set it on fire something cool will happen."

Liu shrugs and grabs the rose. "It looks so normal, was this really inside-Whoa!" He gasps as sparks begin to erupt from the stem, making him drop it. A bright light then envelops the entire estate, including the woods behind it. In the midst of it, everyone covers their eyes as a piercing sound shakes the ground beneath them. As fast as it happened, it stops. Looking around, Liu notices a distinct lack in ears and tails on the fellow members of the house.

"It really worked! It really worked!" Liu exclaims, jumping into Gary's arms.

Gary smiles down at the boy in his arms. "Of course it did. So, was that a satisfactory light show?"

Liu shrugs. "It'll do. Next time you piss off a wizard though, make sure to ask for a flashier solution."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is last. This _would_ be last, but I was an idiot and made the story M, so sex will be had.


	9. Chapter 9

**His Beauty is a Beast**

_**Chapter Nine: It's pretty much PWP**_

* * *

><p>It has been three months now since everyone was given back their freedom. Most of them still live in the mansion, except Demitri who went off to live with Nikola, and Lily who went off to a school with dorms. Elizaveta and Gary have met, finding out she is his great grandniece, and Meilin has accepted the man as her brother's lover.<p>

Except, to Liu's annoyance, they are not fully lovers. Three months. Three. Long months. All they do is kiss. No fondling, not even any real skin on skin contact. It's driving Liu insane. Is Gary truly so disgusted at the idea of sex with a man? With him?

Today is their three month anniversary and Liu is determined to figure the answer out. He's asked everyone else to leave the mansion, not that they would hear anything anyways but perhaps Gary is just embarrassed to with others in the house so he is simply covering all bases. It's noon, so Gary is most likely in the library reading books to help him catch up with the cultural changes of the last century. Sneaking in through the large doors, Liu enters the library and makes his way to the sofa Gary is sprawled out on.

Without a word, Liu sneaks up and crawls on top of Gary before snatching the book out of his hand and setting it on the stand. "Hello Gary." He says, leaning down and kissing the man.

Gary stares at Liu curiously as the boy straddles his hips. "Can I help you with something, Liu?"

"As a matter of fact, you can!" Liu says, smiling at him. "You see, no one is home today…we're all alone…on a couch…me on top of you…is there something you would be willing to help me with?"

Gary grabs the boy's hips and stands him up on the couch. "Yes of course, let's get rid of all the girly things in your room."

Liu pouts down at Gary, the man's face inches from his belt. "You're passing down a great opportunity here…" He mumbles before sighing in defeat. "Fine, fine, but you know…if we shared a room we wouldn't have to worry about me living in a girly room."

Gary looks at him for a minute, as if he's about to say something, before he gets off the couch and takes Liu's hand. "Let me help you down, my love." He says in the sickeningly sweet voice Liu has grown to hate. It's the town and words he only uses when avoiding this topic.

"I can get down myself!" Liu huffs, yanking his hand away and jumping off the couch before storming out of the room. "I changed my mind! I don't want to do anything with you today! I'm going to see Cho Hee!" He yells, on the verge of tears as he leaves the room.

"L-Liu! Wait!" Gary calls, running after him down the hall. "Liu please just wait for one second!" He pleads and Liu comes to a stop, looking back at Gary with tears in his eyes.

"Leave me alone! You're a prudish jerk!" Liu whines before running off to his room and locking his door.

"…Damn it." Gary groans, going to the door and trying to open it. "Wha-? You locked it! You little BRAT!"

"You're the brat! Go away!" Liu yells.

"Brats don't get what they want." Gary says in a dark voice. "Just you wait." He smirks, going to his room and to the secret door between the two. They have never used it and it has a tapestry over it, so no doubt Liu has forgotten all about it. Turning the knob, Gary smirks in victory as it opens. "Ahah!" He exclaims and Liu sits up in his bed, twitching.

"Damnit I forgot that fucking door!" Liu curses before burying himself under his blankets. "Go away! I hate you!"

"You're acting like a spoiled child." Gary chastises and Liu scoffs.

"To be spoiled you have to get what you want."

"And just what do you want?" The Hungarian asks, closing the door behind him before sitting on the bed.

Liu remains silent, embarrassed by his own desires, especially when they are not reciprocated. As he squirms under the blanket, trying to find the words, a hand comes under the covers to stroke his hair. "I'm not a pet, Gary. Kisses and petting my hair will not…keep me…s-satisfied…"He mumbles, feeling Gary's hand stop.

"And what would keep you…satisfied?" Gary asks, a little surprised when Liu jumps out of the covers and pins him down on the bed.

"I want you, all of you." Liu says, staring down at him with determination. "I want to give all of myself to you." He adds, burying his face in the crook of Gary's neck.

"Ah…" Gary mumbles, feeling Liu's hands tighten around his wrists as the boy lies on top of him. "So you want sex…"

Liu's body begins to shake above Gary's. "I-I want sex, I want touching-real touching, I want to be able to come into your room and sleep next to you at night, or even you come into mine. I don't care how it happens; I just want to be close to you."

Gary sighs and frees one of his hands from Liu's almost desperate grasp so he can pull the boy closer, into a hug. "Liu, I can't just do that."

"I know…." Liu mumbles dejectedly. "Because I'm a guy…"

Green eyes widen and Gary shoots up in the bed, causing Liu to fall back onto his legs. "You don't seriously think that!"

Sitting up, Liu looks away sadly. "Well what else could it be? You avoid it every time I bring it up…with sweet words and gestures that I've come to hate."

Gary closes his eyes and sighs heavily. "Liu, you idiot…the time that I was raised, you courted the wo-person you loved until marriage, only then would you have sex." He says, hugging Liu closely to him. "I've wanted to, I'm still unsure of doing that with a man…but I want to try if it's you. I'm simply…trying to be a gentleman."

Liu twitches and looks up at him annoyed. "Stop being a gentleman and just fuck me, you idiot!" He demands before going a deep red. "I-I mean it…"

Gary laughs a little. "Well I suppose…now is as good a time as ever to try it…since I have brought you to the brink of desperation."

"You don't even know." Liu grumbles before wrapping his arms around Gary's neck. "So…let's make up for lost time then." He says, leaning forward and kissing him.

It feels good, incredibly good. Gary wraps his arms around Liu's waist and pulls him closer in his lap. Once they pull away for air, Gary smiles at Liu. "So, what would you like to do first?"

A deep blush spreads across Liu's cheeks as he looks down shyly. "A-ah…I was thinking…" He falls silent, his eyes looking down to Gary's lap.

"Huh?" The older man follows Liu's shy gaze. "What…are you thinking of doing?" He asks before Liu presses his head into Gary's shoulder, using the weight of his body to make them both lie back on the bed.

"I want to touch you." Liu whispers, his hand going down from Gary's shoulder to feel his chest. "If we do it this way…we'll know if you like it or not so we can…" He mumbles, his lightly trembling hand moving down to the hem of his pants. "I'm sorry if I don't do it right…" Leaning back and straddling Gary's thighs, Liu unbuttons his pants and slides them down followed by his boxers.

"You'll do fine." Gary says, watching as Liu glances shyly up at him before bringing his tongue out to experimentally glide over the tip.

Liu hears a small moan escape Gary's lips, urging him to continue. Bringing his tongue all the way out, Liu licks the length of the hardening member. A familiar hand comes to curl in his hair as Liu finally works his way to taking as much of Gary as he can into his mouth. Alternating between bobbing his head and licking the length of his cock. He continues this, his eyes staring up at the pleasure written all over Gary's face, until the older man is laying back on the bed and panting.

"Liu…Liu stop now…" Gary orders, using his hands to bring Liu's face up to his own. "It's not fair…" He begins, a hand running under Liu's shirt. "If you're the only one who gets to touch."

Liu blushes a little, but smiles. "I suppose not. Do what you want then." He says before Gary pulls him into another kiss, rolling them over so he's on top.

"I plan to." Gary says, smirking down at Liu. "Before I start…just how prepared are you for sex?" He asks and Liu looks up at him, reaching to his nightstand to pull open the second drawer down, revealing various things for sex. "…Liu…your appetites almost scare me."

"A man starves for more when he is not fed." Liu answers before smiling innocently at him. "So before the drawer becomes filled with stranger things I suggest you get to feeding me."

Gary snickers, taking Liu's shirt off. "I won't stop until you're full."

Liu blinks, looking up at him. "I think the time for puns is over now." He says and Gary agrees, running a hand over his chest. It's flat, something he never expected of the chest on the first person he had sex with, but he loves it. Yes, from the softness of the teen's skin to the way he quietly gasps when Gary teases his nipples; Liu's body is perfect to him.

"I love you." Gary whispers, running his hand down from Liu's bare chest to the hem of his pants. Capturing the boy's lips, he kisses him again as his hands work on ridding Liu of the last bit of his clothing. Staring at Liu, now naked beneath him, Gary licks his lips and takes the boys member into his hand. Stroking it slowly, Gary watches amused as Liu starts squirming beneath him. He reaches into the drawer of Liu's nightstand and, ignoring all of the strange things in it, grabs the bottle of lube.

Liu watches Gary lather the liquid on his fingers before going back to pumping the teen's hardened member. Now moaning and writhing beneath him, Liu lets out a small gasp when he feels one of Gary's slick fingers push inside of him. He shivers lightly as Gary moves the finger in and out, adding a second one when Liu's hips begin to move with him. Liu immediately stops moving and winces at the intrusion. "Ow…" He mutters, feeling Gary stop moving as well.

"Do you want me to stop?" Gary asks and Liu shakes his head no.

"I-I'm fine…I'm fine…" He smiles reassuringly at Gary. "Don't worry."

"…Well…if you're sure…"Gary leans down and kisses him, using his free hand to stroke Liu as he adds the second finger again. After Liu gets used to the second, Gary adds a third finger, searching out the boy's prostate. Knowing he's found it when Liu whimpers and his hips jerk forward.

"M-more…Gary…" Liu moans and Gary continues hitting that spot until the boy is whimpering. "Gary…G-Gary…I'm ready, h-hurry up…" He begs and Gary chuckles, removing his fingers before grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his own member.

Gary takes Liu's thighs in his hands and spreads them, positioning himself at Liu's entrance. He leans down and kisses Liu again before slowly entering him, moaning almost immediately as the teen beneath him winces, gritting his teeth. "Liu…" He moans, keeping all his focus on not moving as the boy gets used to it.

Liu begins to calm down from the pain, relaxing against the bed and looking up at Gary. "Y-you can move now…" He mumbles, gasping when a hand comes up and begins pumping his far-too neglected member.

"Alright, I'm going to move now." Gary says, moving his hips slowly as Liu grows accustomed to the feeling. Grabbing firmly onto the boy's hips, Gary tries finding the bundle of nerves again. His focus on the task is pulled away when he hears Liu moan, thrusting up towards him as the pleasure finally outweighs the pain.

"Gary…ah…G-Gary…" Liu moans, bucking his hips up to meet with Gary's thrusts. They finally reach a steady pace and Gary buries his face in Liu's neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Soon the pace they both worked so hard on keeping becomes erratic as both of them finally come. Gary moves to lay beside Liu, reaching down to the floor and grabbing the boy's shirt to clean them both off.

"Why did you have to use my shirt?" Liu whines, pouting at him. "I really liked that one…"

"I can buy you a million more of it." Gary brags, tossing it back to the floor. "My shirt, however, is a hundred years old and authentic." He says, motioning to his torso. "And still on me."

"Stupid, selfish, difficult son of a-!" Liu's words are cut off by the sound of people flooding into the house downstairs. "Ah, they are all back…I suppose I did tell them they could return around three…" He mumbles, looking at the time on his watch.

"Wait a minute…you kicked them out to have sex?" Gary asks and Liu nods. "So they know we…"

"Yeah, if you would have stopped focusing on being a prude for a few minutes you would have noticed I've been moping a lot recently." Liu grumbles. "In fact, one of Gilbert's new friends is the one who gave me everything in that drawer out of pity…I don't know what pretty much any of it does." He admits, blushing a little.

"Heh, well that makes more sense." Gary laughs. "I suppose they would know sooner or later anyways."

Liu nods. "That's right." Sadly, the two highly regret Liu's openness as soon as they go downstairs to see a big banner hanging up with 'Congratulations on the sex!' in bright rainbow letters and Gilbert, Antonio, and their new friend Francis boasting over their genius. "I swear to god I will never tell those three anything ever again…" The teen mumbles as he and Gary are handed a cake in the shape of an ass. "Seriously. Not ever."

Gary twitches, looking to the three men annoyed. "Good, because if you do we are never having sex again." He says and Liu pales.

"Wh-what? That's too cruel, Gary!"

"Then I guess you had best behave."

Liu nods. "I will! I will!" The boy says nervously as everyone else, including Elizaveta and Meilin, look on.

"Those two are weird…" Vash mumbles and Meilin nods.

"I'm not proud." She sighs. "Really, really not."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is over now. Thank you sooo much to those who actually read this story. It's a crack pairing presented in a crack way so I'm truly just happy anyone actually read it. XD


End file.
